


我不喜欢圣诞节

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 第一次搞骨科，新手上路，灵感来自Noel在法语里是圣诞节的意思，大概背景就是刚解散那会儿，夹杂部分回忆
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Liam提着为圣诞节采购的东西在玄关处换鞋的时候突然意识到这是他生命中第一个没有和Noel一起度过的圣诞节，虽然他知道Noel痛恨圣诞节，但在过去的37年中他从未缺席过，一次也没有，即使是在他离开家为那个狗屁乐队做什么狗屁巡演经理的时候。

这感觉挺奇怪的，你知道，今年突然你身边就没有那个满嘴f**k的混球跟你抱怨圣诞节有多么愚蠢了。其实Liam说不上多么喜欢圣诞节，只是因为Noel讨厌它，Liam喜欢所有Noel讨厌的东西，尤其是在Noel极度自我厌恶的那段时期。

那段时候对Noel来说可不是什么好的回忆:嗑药，酗酒，弹琴，好像他世界的全部就是那个逼仄的出租屋。当然，除了每年圣诞节的时候。每当街上开始飘雪，预示着平安夜的降临的时候，Liam就会提前一天把自己打包成一个毛绒绒的丑绿包裹寄到Noel门口然后在到达床上之前就被脱得精光(提前一天当然是因为圣诞节他们都要回家和Peggy一起过)。所以，说Noel没有缺席过Liam的圣诞节的表述也许不准确，因为有很多时候都是Liam上赶着把自己送上门的。

Liam不知道他现在想起Noel是不是件正常的事，尤其是在绿洲刚刚解散几个月的情况下。他之前从来不费心考虑这些，他不需要考虑后果，反正有Noel为他担着，他想做什么做就是了。

当然，也包括那事儿。

Noel比他大五岁，也就意味着已经有姑娘愿意为Noel吹箫的时候，Liam还只是个毛没长齐的小屁孩，他还得通过生理课本的插图去拓展对女人的认识。不过，反正那时候Liam对女人也没怎么有兴趣。Noel对他的吸引力无疑更大一点。他会趁Noel不在的时候爬上他的床，把头埋进他的枕头里，冲着空气高高地撅起他的小屁股。然后，然后有一次就被Noel撞了个正着。

那天正好是平安夜的前一天，那时Noel还没搬出家。Noel喝大了，摇摇晃晃地摸进屋的时候就看到Liam以一条发情的母狗的姿势趴在他的床上，并且，一丝不挂。

“操，你在干什么，赶紧他妈的从我的床上滚下来，你是瞎了吗还是怎么地，分不出哪个是你的床吗？” 

所以其实喝多了的Noel挺话痨的，明明一句“滚”就够了。不过，也许是他想多看一会Liam现在的样子呢，谁说的准Noel在想些什么。

Liam没想到Noel会提前回来，被Noel的话惊得突然从床上整个翻了个面，上面，当然，还有下面。他呆呆地用他水蓝色的眼睛盯着Noel，完全想不出什么借口可以解释他现在的所作所为。

操，Noel看着Liam的正面，在心咒骂了一句。不过倒不是因为他很意外，他甚至早就有预感这一天会到来。他知道Liam是个骚狐狸，但是他Noel也不是什么正人君子。操自己的弟弟？听起来就挺疯狂的，那个年纪的Noel喜欢疯狂。他感觉到酒精正在他的脑子里蔓延开来，挤开了被称作理智的东西。虽然第二天早上因宿醉而头疼的时候他不会这样想，但是当时，他妈的他真的要谢谢那些劣质酒。

Noel往床边走过去的时候Liam以为他是来揍他的，下意识地缩成了一团。结果事情的发展完全超出了Liam的预期。因为Liam光着身子趴在Noel床上并不代表他想让Noel操他，当然也不是说他不想让Noel操他，他还小呢，根本没想过这档子事，他趴在那儿只是因为他喜欢他哥的味道。至于为什么不穿衣服撅起屁股，Liam拒绝回答，那是在好几年后了，在乡下的录音室的沙发上，Liam跨坐在Noel身上时候，Noel问了这个问题。Liam可能是不想回答，当然更有可能的是那个档口他没精力去思考这个问题，他的脑子当时在腰以下的地方呢。

不过好在Liam的适应性特别强，尤其是在关于Noel的方面。所以当Noel在他面前脱裤子的时候，他瞬间就明白了他哥的意图。即使是Liam自己，也很难去形容他当时的心情，与其说是兴奋不如说害怕多一点，因为Liam，他还是个孩子嘛。

但很明显，Noel并不准备把Liam当个孩子来对待。是他先摆出那副婊子样的，Noel愤懑地想，竭力想去忽视自己在操男人屁眼这方面一窍不通的事实。不过没关系，反正Liam更不懂。

当Noel真的把Liam转过去肚皮朝下的时候，Noel承认自己有点手足无措，因为那个洞，那甚至不能称作为一个洞，完全不像能塞下自己的尺寸的样子，Noel简直怀疑自己找错了地方。他是对Liam不怎么好，但这也不意味他想在圣诞节前把Liam弄坏了。

在Noel进行激烈思想斗争的时候，Liam扭过头去，用湿漉漉的眼睛偷偷瞄了一眼只脱了下半身的Noel。然后，湿漉漉的就变成他的嘴唇了，不过那上面的可不是Liam的唾液，或者说，不只是Liam的唾液。

Noel很满意自己的解决方案，既然姑娘们可以这么做，Liam凭什么不可以呢？反正他在Noel眼里就是个姑娘。不，Liam和她们不一样，他的口腔要更温暖一下，虽然他没什么技巧，只是尽量地张大嘴巴去接纳Noel而已。不过这对Noel来说已经足够了。

Noel闭上眼睛，右手放在Liam柔软的后脑勺上把他按向自己，失控地向前挺动胯部，直到感觉自己要到了。他没想射在Liam嘴里的，起码在他射在Liam嘴里之前他是这么想的，但他就是，你知道，没办法把自己从那张嘴里拔出来。即使在他释放完之后他还在Liam嘴里停留了一会，直到Liam被呛到满脸通红喘不过气来。

就像大家所认同的，Noel Gallagher是个滚蛋，在性这方面也一样。所以当他在圣诞节前操了自己弟弟的嘴后的第一想法是穿上裤子，然后出去再喝几杯。他完全没有想过Liam的需求，或许在他看来Liam连勃起的功能都还没有呢。

但Liam可不吃这一套，这是他的第一次，他甚至还没和女孩做过呢，他不能让他哥毁了这一切。所以Liam骨碌一下从床上爬起来，双手搂住Noel的脖子，像个树懒一样挂在Noel背上——那个时候的Liam还比Noel矮半个头呢。

“留下来陪我” Liam把头埋在Noel脖子里，舌头来回舔着Noel耳朵后面的部分，像是在说什么难以启齿的话。

Noel原本是想强行把Liam从他身上揭下来丢出去的，可他突然不想那么做了。至于原因，Noel不想谈这个，就跟Liam不愿解释自己为什么在Noel床上撅着他光溜溜的屁股一样。总有些事没法解释，Noel不屑于去想这些。至于Liam，这种富有哲学性问题根本就不会闯进他的脑子里，他在乎的就只有Noel有没有在操过他之后给他一个吻而已，就这么简单。

从这个角度来看，Liam的第一次应该是很成功的。因为最终Noel还是没走，他把Liam丢在床上，随后自己也脱了个精光，然后开始笨拙地亲吻Liam，包括那个Noel认为对Liam没啥用的部分。Liam有点晕晕乎乎的，因为他哥给他吸屌这件事即使是现在看来也挺超现实主义的，这事儿就是这么不公平，Liam可以给他哥吸屌，但反过来Liam就得感到受宠若惊。不过Liam不在乎这个，给他哥吸屌有啥不好的？是吧，Noel被他吸得神志不清的时候照样能赋予Liam扳回一局的满足感。

“爸爸，” Gene的声音把Liam拉回现实，“妈妈让你把圣诞树扛进来。” Liam揉了揉Gene的小脑袋，然后一把把Gene扛起来，去厨房给了Nicole一个吻。

窗外安静地下着雪，让Liam误以为他可以平静地度过这一夜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章时间线可能和现实不符，一切为了剧情……有几个地方可能表达的不是很清楚，会在下章展开叙述

墙上挂钟报时的声音提醒Liam已经十点钟了。

但他还是没有决定好。此刻他真的变成了他哥一直嘲笑他的样子——“像个娘们似的”——Noel总喜欢那么说，好像真的把Liam当成了个姑娘。Liam总在心里笑话他哥那个软蛋，他知道Noel是在逃避他搞了自己亲弟弟这个事实，说他是个娘们只是为了让自己在操Liam的时候操得更心安理得而已。Liam可不傻，他清楚着呢。

不过他从不介意这些，婊子，荡妇，贱货，随Noel怎么讲，他就是想做他哥的小母狗怎么了。况且每次Liam在嘴炮上输给Noel后，他总能想办法在其他方面赢回来。

然而现在这个时候，Liam是真的有点讨厌自己女人似的优柔寡断了。这一点也不嬉皮士。虽然他现在已经过了可以带着墨镜假装自己是Lennon的年纪了。

但现在我可是Lennon的爹啊，Liam臭屁地想着。

得了吧Liam，去给他道个歉，Liam对自己说到，告诉他你那天喝大了，然后给他口一发，事情就解决了，就像上次你把他的吉他砸了一样，就像上次你当众宣称Meg是个破坏你们兄弟感情的婊子一样，他最终还是会原谅你的。他会的吧？

圣诞节前的街道上静悄悄的，只有些流浪汉和醉鬼偶尔和Liam擦肩而过。

他比往常早到了半小时。这让他有时间好好打量下这个房子。十二年来他从来没这么干过，因为之前他的注意力都放在进去之后发生的事上了。每次他都像只尾巴着火的兔子一样蹿上台阶。“是屁股着火。”Noel有次讽刺到。

这房子和Noel原来的出租屋很像。都是Liam最喜欢的地方。这儿没有Meg(现在是Sara)和Nicole煮饭的味道，没有Gene换尿布的味道，没有Paul他们抽烟的味道，没有粉丝们愚蠢的柠檬汽水的味道。只有他和Noel的味道，像Noel的枕头一样。

Liam进屋后没有开灯，就在黑暗里坐着。这种安静的时刻对他来说可不常有，他过去37年的生命都是以Noel为中心的，只要在Noel身边他就好像永远不知疲倦，叽叽喳喳个不停——直到Noel把他摁在地板上(或者随便什么上)来一发。这种时候Liam最讨厌他哥去卧室翻避孕套了，他妈的把Liam的兴致全搞没了。所以Liam在各个角落里都提前藏好了避孕套，沙发缝里、茶壶托盘下面、马桶水箱里，他甚至在录音室的音响下面放了一枚避孕套。万一他哥哪天心血来潮想把Liam挨操的声音录下来呢？要知道Liam在叫床这方面可是从不吝啬。

Liam不知道自己坐了多久，也不知道自己在等些什么，他好像弗拉基米尔一样，盲目寄希望于那个注定会断掉的裤腰带上。不过，Liam本人是不会有这种想法的，他才不知道，也不想知道弗拉基米尔是他妈的什么东西，他只知道他哥今晚不会来了，他只知道自己像个傻逼一样，被Noel无形的耳光隔空羞辱了一番。

操，Liam从那个旧沙发上站起身来往门口走去，你他妈活该。

然后他就听到了门外咯吱咯吱的踩雪声。

妈的。Liam只能想到这句了。

Noel必须承认，这幅场景不在他的预料之内。他之所以现在才过来就是害怕Liam会傻逼兮兮地相信那个愚蠢的，床事后做出的承诺——尽管那个承诺他遵守了12年。他还特地在外边等了一会儿，看到灯一直没有亮起来后才放心地走了进来。

他低估了Liam。

Liam本来已经做好了上来就挨一拳的准备了，并且他决定不还手。但是Noel没有那么做，他甚至没有骂他，他就沉默地站在那里望着Liam，带着那种只有他在录音室里独处时才会露出的表情。

Liam有点慌了，又有些恼火。操，Noel摆着这副屌样子是要给谁看，他Noel就没和别人打过炮吗？况且Noel当时进来的时候Liam才刚给那人解开裤子而已，还没来得及干啥呢，他妈的至于为了这个就把绿洲解散了吗？Noel那时候就不该走进后台那个该死的杂物间，就跟他不该在Liam趴在他床上时回家一样。操，明明都是Noel的错。

Liam这样想着，突然不想给Noel道歉了。他要大摇大摆地走出去，留给Noel一个典型的Liam式背影，告诉他老子根本不在乎。

然而在Liam经过Noel身边的时候Noel突然身形一转，在Liam反应过来之前就把他抵在了墙上。

“我依然对你很生气。” Noel的声音从Liam脖子那里传来。

Liam应该心平气和地，好好地解释那件事的。可他突然就绷不住了。他在Noel面前永远跟十岁的傻子小孩一样。他不该哭的，太他妈丢人了。

“操你妈的Noel你个自以为是的臭傻逼，你他妈有什么资格来指责我！那时候我他妈求你操我你都不肯碰我，你他妈可以去街上找婊子爽，凭什么要求我的嘴只伺候你一个人的臭屌……”

Liam的尖叫被玻璃打碎的声音淹没了。然后他能感受到的就只有疼了，后脑勺火辣辣地疼，他好像看不见了。但他能听到骨头和骨头接触的声音，听到自己倒在地上的声音，他最后听到的就是Noel拉开裤子拉链的声音，Noel的裤子，还有他的。

没有任何前戏。Noel掐着Liam的腰，跟个公狗一样一下一下地操他，丝毫不在乎Liam的鸡巴随着他的撞击“砰砰”地砸在地板上。

Liam知道自己肯定流血了，他本来就紧的不可思议，再加上Noel几个月没有操过他了，他现在估计跟个雏儿差不多了。但是他没力气反抗了，他能做的就只有趴在地板上哭得上气不接下气，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸。

Noel终于释放的时候Liam连哭的力气都没有了。Noel的精液流进他的小腹，热乎乎的。他感觉到Noel从他身体里抽离出去。他以为Noel要走了，要把被操坏了的他像条死狗一样丢在这里。

Liam又想错了。他好像永远都猜不透Noel。

他听到Noel在叹气。然后他就感觉到一具温热的身体从他背后贴了上来。Noel舔过他脸上的伤口，然后一路向下，脖子，后背，腰，最后来到他的屁股。Noel的舌头扫过那些褶皱上面细小的伤口，然后顺着Liam还在颤栗的大腿根把那些血迹都一一舔干净。

Liam的痛觉逐渐恢复。他后知后觉地感觉到下半身传来的撕裂感，同时夹杂着快要高潮的快感。这是不对的。

他妈的一切不该是这样的。Liam在地板上抖动着射精的时候这样告诉自己。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线与现实严重不符，部分情节架空虚构！！注意避雷！！

Liam是在床上醒过来的。他习惯性地想去握住他腰上搭着的那只手——那儿应该有只手的，大部分情况下是Nicole的，不过有时候也是别的什么人的——但现在，那个位置上什么都没有。除了青紫色的伤痕和吻痕。

操。他想起来了。

Liam微微动了动，感觉身上的伤口也随着他一起苏醒了过来。他看着那些伤痕和吻痕，感受着后庭传来的刺痛——他觉得自己是在犯贱，因为他突然感到无比得…真实。

几个月前他在巴黎那场演出后台的杂物间里准备给  
一个场务吹箫的时候被Noel撞了个正着。然后绿洲被解散了，Noel再也没有鸟过他。然而Noel昨晚还是来了，并且把他操了一顿，而现在却又再次不知所踪。

他妈的三流电视剧的情节——但他妈的却也是Liam熟悉的生活的触感。

这几年来，Liam对一切越来越感到无所适从。这并不是说他遇到了什么棘手的难题，恰恰相反，他在向他年轻时那种像狗屎一样糟糕的生活的反方向靠近: Nicole每天做好晚饭在家里等他(和Gene一起)，绿洲成为了全世界无数人心中的上帝，他不再每天花一个小时吸毒然后用剩下的二十三个小时在天堂里走一圈，他甚至还能时不时地，从头至尾没有争吵地和Noel打一炮。

他妈的总有哪里不对。Liam好像被没有尽头的液体包围着，他能感觉到来自四面八方的窒息感。

“我们跑吧，”Liam突然冲着空荡荡的房间没头没脑地来了这么一句，“你能带我逃走吗？”

“你能带我逃走吗？”

这句话Liam在1996年也问过。那时候他们正在美国巡演，每天要应付铺天盖地的演出和粉丝。这让Liam变得很暴躁。他怀念伦敦郊区的录音棚，怀念Noel的出租屋，怀念和Peggy和Noel一起度过的圣诞节，怀念那些音乐只是音乐的日子。

没人告诉24岁的他该怎么办。所以他只能用他自己那种孩子气十足，却又近乎无理取闹的方法尝试解决这一切:他又开始整夜醉酒，每天带着一塌糊涂的嗓子上台演出，他辱骂观众，向人群里扔酒瓶，在台上还不忘躲到音响后面来上几口。他感觉不到满足，但也没有什么痛苦。

那是在圣诞节前的一周，巡演刚好进行到洛杉矶那一场。Noel在后台狠狠地给了再次宿醉的Liam一拳，“你他妈到底怎么回事？你是有哪里不满意吗？！”

“哥，”Liam九岁之后就没这么喊过他了，“我们跑吧。”

“什么？”Liam嘴里含着血，说话咕咕哝哝地，Noel害怕自己听错了什么。

“我说我们逃走吧，”Liam就是在这时候说出了那句话，“你能带我逃走吗？”

Noel应该再给他一拳的，好让他从酒精里彻底清醒清醒，然后再好好质问一下他的混账脑子里都装了些什么狗屎玩意儿。

但他又一次没有那么做。就像他第一次操完Liam后没有离开一样。

Liam坐在地上，牙上沾满了血，平静地看着Noel。他没有用那种楚楚可怜的表情，那种他五岁时缠着Noel给他买个冰激凌的时候的表情。他只是用他的蓝眼睛直勾勾地，一动不动地盯着Noel。

“你能带我逃走吗？”

这不是个问句。

他也不是在求他。

操他妈的。Noel又想给他那一拳了——不过是在巴黎的某个租来的乡间别墅里，Liam给他念报纸上关于他俩突然消失的报道，并且笑得一脸欠揍的样子的时候。

“他们全被我们耍得像傻逼一样。”Liam突然从沙发的另一端跃起来跳到Noel身上，伸出湿哒哒的舌头开始舔他哥的脸。Noel有时候觉得Liam真的就是一条狗，可以二十四小时冲着他发情的那种。

“下来，”Noel把Liam从他身上推开，“给你看个东西。”

今天是平安夜。距离他们突然从巡演途中消失已经过去一周了。没人知道他们在哪，包括Meg和Patsy。Liam喜欢这个秘密，他喜欢所有只存在于他和Noel之间的东西。

Noel从卧室回来的时候手上拿着一个盒子。“打开看看。”他把它丢到Liam怀里。

盒子里是一个铃鼓。白色的，星形铃鼓。

“为了避免你再像个流氓一样在台上无所事事，”Noel多此一举地解释道，“谁让你他妈的什么乐器都学不会。”

Liam摇了摇铃鼓，清脆的声音回荡在偌大的乡间别墅里。他有点想唱歌。

“写首歌给我吧。”

“我他妈写的每首歌都是给你的。”

Liam咯咯地笑了，漂亮的蓝眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮。“我都没有什么东西能送给你，”Liam又又又又一次爬到了Noel身上，“我能把自己送给你么？”

“那就要看你的表现了。”Noel挺了挺胯，跟着Liam一起笑了起来。

如果Liam八十岁的时候有人问他这辈子最棒的夜晚是什么时候，那么Liam的答案绝对会是1996年的平安夜。

整晚的主题只有一个——一场纯粹的性爱。Liam记得Noel把他摁在沙发里，温柔地贯穿了他，然后他们一起到达高潮，随后Liam没有任何休息地，开始给刚刚释放过的Noel口交，直到再次高潮……他们从沙发上滚到地上，然后转移到餐桌上(因为Liam中途觉得他们这时候应该来点酒精)，最后Noel终于抱着他到了床上。

Liam不记得那晚自己射过多少次了，反正当他的嘴终于从Noel身上离开的时候，窗外属于平安夜的雪已经停了。

“可以把我的名字纹在这里么？”Liam趴在Noel的胸前，舌头又回到了他身上。他慢慢地舔过Noel胸口的每一寸皮肤，像狗划地盘似的，在上面留下了不知道已经是第多少层的黏腻腻的口水。

Noel没有回答他。他现在的状况比Liam也好不到哪去。不过他不说话是因为某些另外的事情。

“我喜欢圣诞节……”Liam的声音渐渐弱了下去。他实在是累坏了。

“我和Meg要结婚了。”大概很久很久之后，久到Noel已经可以听到Liam轻微的鼾声的时候，他才说了这么一句话。

Liam皱了皱鼻子，把Noel抱得更紧了一点。他脸上挂着幸福的微笑，长长的睫毛随着他的呼吸上下起伏。他一定是做了个好梦。

Liam终于还是知道了。是在他和Noel飞回伦敦的那一天。

Liam空着手走在后面，看着Noel在前面双手各提着一个他们的行李袋。他把衬衫袖子挽起来了，Liam能看到他小臂上因用力而凸起来的肌肉。他突然冲上前去，牵了牵Noel的手。在收到Noel疑惑的眼神后又像只金丝雀一样跳开了。他透过航站楼的玻璃看到远处沉沉的暮色，突然觉得他应该从这里跳下去。他知道这主意真是蠢到家了，但他一时半会就是没办法把这个念头从他脑子赶出去。

“那样，那样或许就能让这一切都停下了。”

Liam突然发现自己不那么喜欢圣诞节了。

窗外飘来了别的人家烘烤饼干的味道，预示着又一个平安夜要来到了。Liam觉得那股味道实在是太强烈了。

他几乎已经闻不到Noel的气味了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于还是要完结了，实在不忍心写的太凄凉，算是个开放式的he？  
我永远爱咖喱骨科。祝大家食用愉快叭～

在平安夜前买醉对任何人来说都不是个好主意——包括Noel。虽然他的本意只是想在离开Liam后去喝两杯，好让他在回家见Sara前整理好情绪。

但是，两杯又两杯，Liam的身影却愈发清晰了起来。他脑海中反复回放着Liam跪在水泥地上给别人脱裤子的场景，想象着如果他当时没推开那扇该死的门的话接下来会发生的事，想象着别人的鸡巴会操进Liam温暖的喉咙里，把他操到浪叫不止的样子。然后，他就开始后悔自己昨晚对Liam还不够狠。

因为有件事Liam说的不对——他Noel确实没跟别的男人做过那事儿。他妈的他又不是个基佬，比起男人的屁股显然他更喜欢女人的。至于Liam，那是他弟弟，操他弟弟是不能和跟男人打炮混为一谈的。

现在的情况是，Liam屁股痒的时候可以把自己塞进随便什么人的怀里，然后照样能爽上天，但Noel鸡巴硬起来的时候却只认Liam的洞。

所以谁才掌握这段关系的主动权？

Liam可以没有他。这是Noel被酒精占领的脑子里唯一能想到的事了。

他一直比Liam清醒得多，他不能像Liam一样只负责摇着铃鼓唱歌，永远不谙世事地活在云端上面。他要规划绿洲的发展方向，摆平Liam他们惹出的烂事，他不能冒险在巡演途中按着Liam的意愿随时操他，他知道自己想要什么，他不允许任何风险威胁到他规划好的未来。

但是，一旦事情涉及到了Liam对他的忠诚度问题，他的脑子他妈的就跟一个土豆没什么两样了。他爱绿洲，他妈的那是他一手创造出来的奇迹。但那时除了解散绿洲他想象不到还有什么事能让Liam感受到他带给自己的痛苦。

Noel不想承认自己对Liam近乎病态的控制欲。因为他不想承认自己在害怕，害怕Liam有朝一日不再需要他。Liam可以冲他无理取闹，可以唱到一半中途逃跑，可以对Meg或者Sara尖酸刻薄，甚至连公开质疑他女儿身世这种事他最终都能原谅Liam。但是Liam不可以，也不可能，离开Noel。Noel压根儿不允许这事儿发生。

Noel直到被侍者请出酒吧的时候还没成功把Liam从他脑子里赶出去。所以这也就解释了他为什么在12月24号下午六点，一个所有人都应该和自己所爱的人待在一起的时间里，出现在了Liam家门口。

开门的是Nicole。说实话，Nicole对Noel没有半点好感，当然，她不知道他们兄弟俩的秘密，否则她对Noel就不仅仅是没有好感的问题了。但是出于基本的素质，再加上那天是平安夜，她还是没直接把门摔在Noel那张醉醺醺的脸上。

“你哥来了。”Nicole没好气地冲屋里的Liam喊道。

Liam当时正在陪Gene装饰圣诞树，听到这句话后差点没从椅子上栽下来。但是屁股上传来的疼痛提醒着他昨晚的屈辱，让他能够成功伪装成一脸平静地样子走到门口。

Liam认识那眼神。每次Noel想要操他的时候就会露出那种眼神。但现在，在经历了昨晚之后，Liam搞不懂Noel带着这种眼神突然出现在他家门前的意图。他也没办法直接质问Noel——Nicole现在就在他身边呢。所以一时间，他们三个人陷入了一种诡异的沉默之中。

“The lord I know don't got no faith in me.”Noel突然开口了。

Nicole皱了皱眉，她觉得Noel已经醉到胡言乱语的地步了，她想告诉Liam赶紧把他的酒鬼哥哥打发走，她不想让这个令Liam颓废了几个月的混蛋毁了她幸福的平安夜。

然而Liam却突然松开了她的手。 “我跟我哥有点事要处理，晚上不要等我了。”Liam对Nicole说，“另外，给Gene的圣诞礼物在壁橱里，记得拿给他。”

Nicole被Liam的话震惊到了，她愣在原地，直到Liam穿好外套的时候才恢复说话的功能，“这可是平安夜Liam！”

然而回应她的只有Liam和Noel逐渐远去的背影。

The lord I know don't got no faith in me. 

Liam当然知道Noel想说的其实是后面那句话。那是Noel当着全世界的面写他一个人的情书。

尽管Liam几小时前刚刚离开了这个鬼地方并且在心里对天发誓再也不自取其辱地踏进这里半步，但是，谁在乎呢？就算真的有神明存在，Liam大概也会竖起中指冲他吼一句“Fook off, bitch！”

这次Noel温柔得不像话，他甚至没有着急去解决Liam的衣服——要知道通常Liam在Noel碰他第一下后保持衣冠整齐的时间都不会超过一分钟。但这次他只是捧起Liam的脸吻他，从Liam柔软的头发，到轻颤着的金色睫毛和清澈的蓝眼睛，再到那张吸引了无数少女的嘴巴——他一直都知道Liam有多么好看，尽管他嘴上从来不说。

Noel带着酒气的舌头伸进Liam嘴里，扫过Liam的上颚，和他的舌头纠缠在一起，吮吸着Liam口腔中因接吻而不断分泌的唾液。这味道比海洛因更容易让Noel上瘾。Noel可以戒毒，尽管他承认那很困难，但他成功了，然而他妈的他就是没办法戒掉Liam。

Liam在Noel的深吻下呼吸逐渐变得沉重急促。他摸索着拉开Noel和自己的的外套拉链，然后去解决更进一层的衬衫纽扣。Noel这才终于从Liam的嘴上离开，转而向下方移动。他把Liam推倒在床上，因为常年弹吉他而布满老茧的手指碾过Liam敏感的粉色乳头，换来Liam的一阵呻吟——敏感是因为Noel之前不怎么照顾Liam这方面的，他所有精力都放在Liam前列腺的福祉上了。

Liam终于解决完了两个人的裤子。他刚准备转过身趴下去就被Noel拦住了。“不，”Noel说了今晚进屋后的第一句话，“这次我要看着你的脸。”

Noel分开Liam的腿，把两根手指塞进了Liam嘴里——他今天不想用润滑剂，他不想让他和Liam之间有任何不属于他俩的东西存在。Noel感觉到Liam咬住他的指根，舌头在他的手指间搅动，Liam甚至嘬住他们不放。Noel简直吃惊于自己之前是怎么在这个温暖的黑洞里坚持超过五分钟不泄的。

耐心地等到Liam终于松口后，Noel把Liam的腿架到自己肩膀上，然后一只手撑在床上，另一只手伸进了Liam早就饥渴难耐的后穴里。这是他们第一次用这个姿势，并且考虑到Liam已经不是小孩了，所以这对他们绝对算得上是个挑战。Noel小心翼翼地，在确保Liam的腰没问题的情况下，用手指缓慢地在他后穴里抽插着。很长一段时间里屋内只能听到两人沉重的呼吸声和“咕嗞咕嗞”的抽插声。

“可以了……进来……”Liam的蓝眼睛已经开始失焦了，胳膊在空气中盲目地挥舞着，像是溺水的人想要抓住救命稻草一样。

Noel把手指抽出来，握住自己的顶端，对准Liam的穴口顶了进去。Liam几乎是在Noel进入的瞬间就尖叫了起来，他昨晚的伤口还没愈合，Noel这一顶绝对让它们又裂开了。其实Liam一直想不明白为什么他哥明明比他矮了半个头却长了个和他体型完全不匹配的大屌，不过他从来没问过这个，他觉得自己的男性特征低人一等并不是什么光荣的事。虽然他并不介意Noel把他当成姑娘来操。

Noel两只手分别撑在Liam头两侧的床上，腰部向前发力，囊袋撞到Liam的屁股上发出“啪啪”的声音。他闭着眼都找得到Liam的G点在哪，而且每次他撞过那个地方时Liam的反应也从没让他失望过。

肠道里接连的刺激让Liam下面很快就挺立了起来，而鉴于现在Noel腾不出手来，Liam不介意自救一下——就像之前很多个没有Noel在身边的夜晚一样。他把手伸向自己的小腹，一只手握住自己的根部上下套弄，另一只手的指腹在马眼处揉搓，想象着那是Noel的手在做这些。

所以Noel看到的就是这样的景象: Liam的头发被汗水打湿成一绺一绺的贴在额头上，眼睛半眯着，一边给自己手淫一边随着Noel的动作而身体上耸，嘴里还不断溢出断断续续的呻吟声。Noel觉得自己在操一个污秽的天使，一个纯洁的婊子。

在前面和后面的双重刺激下，Liam很快就高潮了。他猛地绞紧肠道，射了Noel一身。白色的浊液顺着Noel的胸口，滴滴答答地落回Liam身上。

Noel被Liam炙热的肠壁包裹着，情况也没好到哪去。他在Liam射了之后又抽插了几下，就在Liam体内缴械投降了。他射得又多又浓，精液从Liam红肿的洞口倒流出来，打湿了他身下的床单。

酣畅淋漓的性爱让Noel酒醒了不少。他意识到自己今天没戴套，所以想要抱起Liam去卫生间清理。然而Liam却从他的怀里挣脱了出来。“不，不要。你躺过来，陪我一会。”

Noel一瞬间有些恍惚，他面前的Liam好像又回到了十二岁的年纪，年轻的面孔在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。

他知道Liam永远活在过去，活在黄金的九十年代。而他能做的，就是让绿洲在辉煌消逝前停下，让Liam记忆里的那个时代永远保持在它最浪漫的姿态。

“我他妈恨你。”Liam头枕在Noel肩膀上，胳膊环住他的脖子，闷声闷气地说。

“我也是。”

“你会让绿洲重组吗？”

“不会。”

“操你妈的。”

“……”

“你爱我吗？”

“闭嘴。”

屋外空旷的街道上传来了标志着午夜十二点的钟声。新的一年又要开始了。

Liam突然感到庆幸。因为他这辈子还有那么多圣诞节要过。

“You're my brother.”

“……”

“And…I'm your lover.”

“I know，Liam，l know.”

END.


End file.
